Harry Potter and the Day of Judgment
by Joyce2
Summary: Is a good guy ever all good? When do you have the right to judge people for their actions? Will Harry and the gang finally beat Voldemort?


"I've got it!"  
  
Harry's sudden shout in the quiet of the library was embarrassingly loud, but the silence that followed was absolute. The spell was deceptively simple; it's power came from numbers. The way to defeat the so-called Dark Lord was simply to use every witch and wizard they could get on the side of good. A short discussion ensued, and soon every student in Hogwarts, as well as every witch or wizard in Hogsmead, was learning the chant. When the next attack came, they would lift their wands as one, and defeat Tom Riddle.  
  
The spell was simple. "En veritus, justicus." In truth, justice. Once the spell was begun by one person, it would call on all those who had been practicing it to increase it's power. Once it was started, no new magic could be started. Rather, all magical energy in the area would be bound up in the spell. Anyone who chose could join the chant, and thus re-enforce it. It could only be stopped when those casting the spell chose to quit, or when the focus of the chant had been judged, and punished. The spell worked on the premise of "An eye for an eye". First the spell read the entire magical history of the witch or wizard it was directed at, then it cast it's judgment on the person based not only on the actions of the person, but also on their intentions. The color it showed them could vary from pure white to solid black, with every color imaginable in between. Then based on the color of the witch or wizard being judged, the spell gave or took magical power and life force to or from the individual. The darkest magicians would be killed outright by their own natures, while anyone found very pure would receive extra strength. Most people would remain unaffected by the spell, as they were neither excessively good or bad.  
  
All of their classes had gotten very practical very fast. While most of the teachers were teaching the chant to all seven years of students, the Potions Master, Professor Snape, had his classes busy brewing healing potions and creating bandages and stretchers. Flying classes were spent patrolling the areas surrounding the school, including the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmead. Hagrid had his classes out searching for odd behaviors among the denizens of the forest. But most amazing of all were the preparations they made with Professor Trelawny.  
  
When Harry and Ron went to divination shortly after finding the means to defeat Riddle, they expected the usual class. They were not in any way prepared for what they found. The windows were open, the incense was gone, and the tables were clear. Professor Trelawny stood tall at the center of the class, looking very businesslike. Everyone was bewildered.  
  
"Today we begin something new. All of you have spent the last six and one-half years learning the basic standard methods of seeing the future. These ways only work for those who have a well developed "inner eye" for them. What is left can destroy the inner-eye if it hasn't been developed first. This is why we save this for last. Now we will learn to see using incantations. Begin by...  
  
By the end of class, everyone was worn out. They had learned two incantations, the visio, which allowed them to see the future, and the luminare, which allowed the seer to see someone else's plans in the present. There wasn't a lot of success with either of them yet, but they were learning.  
  
Classes returned to the standard curriculum, but the justicus curse remained in all their minds, as Harry and his friends began winding down their final year at Hogwarts. Feeling ready for an attack, the friends were secure enough to concentrate on their normal lives for a change.  
  
"...But how do we know the spell will really work?" Hermione was still bringing up her prime objection to the defense plan they were depending on. "If we could just use it on someone here at Hogwarts, I would feel a lot more confident."  
  
Ron sighed, "You have seen that just casting it at a wall stops all other spells from being cast, and breaks off any spells in progress. Why do you need to see someone judged?" He wasn't too sure he himself would be found pure enough to go unscathed, he wasn't overly eager to see anyone else put to the test.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about himself. "Just think, though," he smirked "can't you just picture Malfoy on the floor, too week to even stand up from judgment?  
  
Ron joined in with Harry's laughter as Hermione frowned. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I just feel the spell hasn't been tested in centuries. Maybe we are depending on one spell a little too much.  
  
"Who would you have judged?"  
  
Harry's question, and his calculating look caught Hermione by surprise. "Uh...  
  
Come on, Hermione. Just what would convince you the spell worked? What if it said Malfoy was dark enough to lose all his powers?" Harry's hard look at Hermione stopped her from answering. "It could still be wrong, you know."  
  
"What if it said Dumbledore was just ordinary, maybe a pale rose color? That would mean some goodness, but some selfishness as well. Would you still think as highly of him?"  
  
Harry looked away before he asked the next question. "What if it said I was a dirty gray. Even if it was wrong, would you still want to be my friend?" Harry almost whispered his last words: "I think some things are better left unknown."  
  
Harry picked up his books and walked out of the library, leaving Ron and Hermione gaping after him.  
  
After a moment, Hermione turned to Ron. "He still feels guilty." It wasn't a question. His torment was obvious to his best friends. Gathering their own books, they trailed far behind the Boy Who Lived. 


End file.
